Computer users demand performance. Thus, user-perceived performance often is a priority in applications. Using conventional techniques, when an application attempts to render a large or very long scrollable list of items, rendering processes and interactions can overload processing hardware. The overload occurs because, for example, items that are not displayed but are in the list, and thus might be displayed, are processed by at least a part of the rendering processes in anticipation of being displayed. The overloading can occur due to rendering, accessing, or otherwise processing a high number of document object model (DOM) items in the scrollable list, such as during a refresh operation, query, etc. Thus, a tremendous quantity of processing of non-displayed items occurs, while the user device displays only a small portion of the items. As a result, when a user very quickly scrolls through a list, demands of the rending processes, such as browser refreshing, can exceed a video processing capacity of the user device, a data processing capacity of the user device, or both. Overload can occur when scrolling through “online” lists, in which items are delivered over a network such as the Internet. Thus, the user perceives poor performance of the related application, such as a long load time, sluggish operation, inability to keep up with very fast scrolling, etc. This can result in the user disliking the application and/or choosing to use a competing application.